Maggots and Warriors
by Krylancelo
Summary: Harry finds his sixth yr to be a wirlwind of new faces when he is transported to a world different than his own. With no one to turn to he will have to face the unknown alone. Unless a certian swordsman gets to him first... Chapter 2 with a new journey
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Sixth Year Arrival

The sixth year at Hogwarts had finally begun for the tired, despondent Harry Potter. His friends, the red head, Ron, and the bushy brunette, Hermione, had smiled at him when they met on the Hogwart's Express. Conversation had been quiet and all remembered Sirius' sacrifice just a few months earlier.

When the three had reached the school, chaos was already descending upon the grounds. Teachers quickly gathered all children, first years and above together, into the main hall for protection. It seemed as if swarms of death eaters had come to eradicate the school's occupants only moments before the students had arrived.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran along the corridors near the main hall as they tried to catch up with the rest. Death Eaters had specific instructions to target the Boy Who Lived with a vengeance and because of that, the three and various teachers had been delayed. Harry had known it was his fault so he had lagged behind to protect as many others as he could.

When they entered the hall the enormous doors were slammed shut behind them, but even still all were surprised by the worst that had now come.

Voldermort started down at the trembling students as his Polyjuice potion wore off in its effects. He, who for just minutes before stood quietly by as Albus Dumbledore, sneered at the astonished faces of those now locked in the same room with him.

"Crap." Ron whispered as Hermione and Harry both stood in shock.

Two of the teachers were shot down by Lucius Malfoy and Lestrange. Several students were hurt when Petergrew's arm reflected their own spells back at them, and Harry Potter stumbled back as Voldermort walked closer and closer.

Harry's eyes widened when Severus Snape stood before him, wand raised up in defiance to the red eyed killer approaching.

Cries of pain were heard as Voldermort cast crucio, easily rendering Snape to his knees in agony. He collapsed on the floor only feet from the three, who's eyes all were transfixed on his withering form.

"No." Hermione whispered as her legs buckled and Ron darted to catch her.

Harry dragged his eyes to stare into ones that had a wand pointed at him alone.

"Its your turn, Mr. Potter." Voldermort said coldly as he stiffened his hold on the wand.

"Calestriam Planetista Sorian Destructis!" Whispered the cold voice, and all Harry knew was darkness.


	2. Maggots

"Wake up worm." A cold voice said with clear distain.  
Green eyes shot open in surprise, only to widen when Harry sees a piece of metal before his face.

Eyes traveled up and up and up as Harry's shock went deeper and deeper. It was not a normal piece of metal. It was a … sword.  
"Eh!" Harry shouts as he raises up and scrambles back. He winces when his back hits cold stone. Harry contemplates taking out his wand but thinks better of it when the sword grazes his cheek.

Blood starts to drip down on to the blade and the man wielding it smirks in sick satisfaction.

"W-Who are you?" Harry whispered and the man barely caught it.  
Cold red eyes stare out from underneath brown hair tipped with blonde. Said eyes narrowed and Harry unconsciously gulped more air.  
"Nox. My name worm, is Albel Nox. Remember it well." Albel said dryly and Harry shivered.  
Nox. That which brings the light into darkness. Harry thought slowly.

Moments passed and Harry felt himself become captivated by Albel's crimson eyes. There seems to be only hate in his gaze yet Harry couldn't look away. He finally blinks when the stinging of his cheek makes him flinch. The cold metal is digging slightly deeper, and it draws Harry's gaze toward it.

"Who are you? What are you doing out here? Maggot, I was going to decimate your corpse when you stirred." Albel said hotly.  
"You make it sound like it's not my fault I wasn't dead!" Harry shouted out. His breaths became harder and faster when he felt Albel's gaze harden.  
"You are about to die, worm!" Albel growled out as the sword in his hand drew more blood.  
"Wha"  
"Look around you!" He growled in annoyance. "A complete stranger in the dungeon of Airygyph, or did you think this was some kind of game?" He sneered, as his eyes narrowed in contempt.

"D-dungeon! Airygyph, what in the world?" Harry asked, half dazed from shock and something else. A weird numbing feeling he wasn't totally used to. It was…cold.  
"Is that why it's freezing?" He whispered in his dazed state. The stone at his back was making him numb, body and mind were both feeling the effects of such a place. His summer robes weren't fully prepared for such icy temperatures as the city of Airygyph had to offer.

"Well it is winter." Albel replied dryly, as he lazily started to scratch Harry's jaw line with the blade. Out of the blue he spoke words that Harry really didn't want to hear.  
"Your going to die, but before you do I have orders to interrogate such a filthy worm as yourself."

"And yet he is just a child." A voice rang out and Albel scowled in annoyance.  
"What do you want old man?" Albel gritted out and Harry winced at his tone.

"Killing shouldn't be your first priority. Information can be gained in a less.. Vindictive manner, Albel, surely you realize that after you previous travels." Said an old man by the name of Woltar. He had a white beard and a bald head. "He doesn't know where he is and something is amiss. Bring him to my quarters by sunset tomorrow. Alive, Albel. These are the king's new orders as well. You can have him all to yourself until then. Keep him alive." Was all the man said before he nodded his head to Harry and closed the cell door with a loud bang.

Harry looked up into Albel's eyes once more. He had the sinking feeling that next meeting was going to seem like a lifetime away.

Krylancelo note:  
No reviews will gain no more story. Yes this started before the sixth book came out . Review! 


	3. Sufferable Maggot

_**Maggots and Warriors**_

**Chapter Sufferable Worm**

Cracked walls of stone covered with substances anyone would cringe at were what Harry angrily stared at. His hands were bound with hard, heavy leather bands while his legs were covered in cuts and bruises while his shirt was lying bloodily on the hard, stone ground. A long, shallow cut was on his collarbone and his breathing was ragged and pained. The meeting time had been a long time coming.

The heavy cell door slowly opened and the strong, yet thin, malicious, crimson eyed warrior walked in. His boots landing heavily on the stone floor and his hand that was, scarily enough, just a metal claw, being waved harshly at the young boy.

"I just want to go home! I don't know anything about some Aquarian's trying to start a new war, or even some old one! I don't know about where I am and I'm not from some 4th dimension either. Just stop, I don't belong here!" Harry spat out, feeling cornered as he scooted back against the wall, trying to get away from Albel's bloody claw.

"Did I ask for you to start wailing?" The swordsman asked, feeling his irritation levels hit the sky. "Just shut up, get up, and if you don't, I'd love to ignore that "alive" order that old man decided to bring up." Albel snarled, as he grabbed the boy by his forearm, easily dragging him to Woltar's room.

"Please, untie him and let him sit down. I won't need your assistance until later, Albel." The old man said. He was now leader of the other two Glyphian brigades.

Harry stiffened as Albel cut the bindings with a small dagger and then Harry sat in a high backed chair at a small table. Woltar cleared his throat then spoke up.

"Are you saying that you have no idea how you ended up here?" He asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

"I-. You might not believe me, and I really don't expect you to. But, I got here from a spell." Harry stammered out, feeling as though he wasn't going to like the old man's reaction.

Harry's wand was still in his pocket, since no one seemed to think a piece of wood that size would have any real effect. Since Harry couldn't reach it while he was interrogated by Albel then it didn't seem like a real issue.

"A spell? Gone awry? Well that's interesting?" Woltar mused, his dark eyes trained on Harry's cut face.

"Well, it was on purpose, but I don't know what the spell was for. C-can you do magic?" Harry responded, feeling off center and tired from his last ordeal.

"I myself, no, and generally very few in this country can cast spells. Those of Aquaria do have that ability. Here it is called Runology." Woltar's eyes searched Harry's skin for any marks that weren't from Albel.

"Do you do magic, Mr…"

"Potter. My name is Harry Potter." Harry said quietly, and then he slowly nodded.

"Yet I don't see any marks, other than the one on your forehead. With Runology, Runologist inscribe markings on their body to bring about magical abilities." Woltar explained, "So the fact that you can do magic is surprising, young man. Are you here to harm Ariglyph in any way? Ariglyph is the country that you are in now, ruled by the King." Woltar added in way of explanation when he saw Harry's confused face.

"No, I didn't come here to hurt anyone."

"Are there any hard feelings about your recent treatment here?" The elder man asked.

Harry had to stifle a strong 'yes' and then decided to forgive the people here.

"No, you were just being suspicious. Though, I don't want to see Albel Nox again. Ever" Harry said truthfully. He slightly winced as he rubbed his sore wrist.

"I'm not sure what to do with you. But from your age and your words, this was just an accident that got out of hand. (Harry's hand clenched when he heard accident) but it is going to take some time to see if we can return you to your home. From Albel's accounts, you come from Scotland, and a place called Hogwarts. Odd names though maybe the land far off will bring more answers. I think you should travel to Aquior and ask a Runologist to help you. The king needs someone to deal with our wicked one, so I will have Albel accompany you. At least to the borders of Arias, which separates our two territiories."

Harry flinched and then sputtered out a shocked reply.

"I have to g-go with him?"


End file.
